


Sander Sides shorts

by Toreen



Category: Anxiety - Fandom, Creativity - Fandom, Logan - Fandom, Logic - Fandom, Morality - Fandom, Patton - Fandom, Princy, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, roman - Fandom, virgil - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 18,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toreen/pseuds/Toreen
Summary: So, basically this is a big dump of several one shots about the Sander Sides (For those who don't know, check out Thomas Sanders on YouTube. Great person!)Yes there will be shipping involvedNo I won't ship any of the sides with Thomas himself in hereYes it can vary from cute and fluffy to dramaticI hope you will enjoy! Each chapter will be another story and won't be connected to the others, and if there are two or more belonging together, I will let you know! :D





	1. Calm hugs

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first Chapter and WHOOP  
> it's Polyam Sander Sides. It's short and fluffy  
> I hope you enjoy! I was tired and ill while writing this, so please excuse typos and grammar mistakes
> 
> Also I blame "sabriel-fanboy-83" on tumblr for inspiring me!

It was quiet, the light in the room soft and filled with a light shade of pink as the sun started to go down in front of the window, curtains partly closed.

The atmosphere was calm, even Virgil seemed to be feeling completely safe and sound for once, napping on the couch, cuddled up between Roman and Patton.

The three of them were lying there, Virgil obviously needing the sleep, Roman smiling a bit, also in deep sleep and Patton half awake, just enjoying the warmth. The moment he heard the door open, he opened his eyes a bit and lift his head, took peek at Logan who just stepped in the room. A soft smile ran over Patton’s lips and he moved a bit to make space for the other one.

“Come on kiddo,” his voice was soft and tired,”join in on the little cuddle party and take a nap. You’ve been up all night again, working. Come on, take break.”  
  
Logan hesitated, letting out a quiet sigh before taking off his glasses and joining the others on the couch, arms wrapped around Patton and his nose gently brushed against his nape.

His breath was warm and a slight smile came up on Logan’s face.  
“You know, Patton, sometimes you really got the best ideas.”

  
Patton didn’t react, just a soft, giggly sound leaving his throat.  
  
At this point Logan was sure that as soon as he laid down behind him, the other one must have fallen asleep.

  
Everything was calm, everything was quiet and everyone just enjoyed being close to each other.


	2. Just say it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Analogical (Logan x Virgil)
> 
> Logan seems to ignore Virgil, which leads to a soft breeze of drama and tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is about Logan and Virgil, few tears fall and well  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Btw. I'm really not used to write/RP Logan.)

Virgil stood behind Logan, shoulders pulled up and hands in the pockets of his jacket.

He stood there, watching quietly until an annoyed groan left his throat.  
  
“Don't let that happen, Logan. We both know that's a dumb idea”, he said, starting to pace around in the room, still behind Logan, who just kept quiet, not saying a word but seeming to agree as a slight nod came from him.

Out of a sudden, Anxiety got calmer again, seeming less tense and less annoyed.

“Godfreaking-thanks.”

Again, Logan didn't react. Not a word, this time not even a motion as an answer. This kept happening for almost an hour now and _god_ did it start to annoy Virgil. Lately being around Logan was somewhat of a second safe-spot for him. A place where it was calm and quiet and just.. _organized, collected._

But usually Logan would at least react to him when he said something, throwing back some witty comment or agreeing, it wasn't normal for Logan to not react at all.

“You know what”, Virgil didn't intend to keep going like this, “if I bother you so much that you won't even react to me anymore, than you can just tell me to hit the road and leave you alone. I'd rather have you being honest about that than blocking me off like you do right now.”  
  
Anxiety turned on his heel, leaving the room quietly, again no reaction from Logan.

* * *

 

“I said no!”

Virgil's voice filled his own room, seeping through the door, sounding louder than usually, close to a yell but not yet quiet it. He kept being in his room for several days now, not coming out even once and avoiding talking to anyone. Well, that is, if you don't count Patton in who came over several times to talk to him. Verge didn't quite get why, but he always talked to him about whatever was bothering him and Patton knew that. He knew and he surely would always be there to listen.

But now it wasn't Patton standing in front of the door, it was Logan who kept insisting to come in and to talk, blocked off by Anxiety who obviously didn't feel up to it.  
  
Logan put one hand on the door, clearly feeling the cold coming from it.

“Virgil, I think we really should talk about what happened. I never intend to hurt you or to ignore you. I didn't mean to push you away and to make you feel bad. I was concentrating on Thomas to make sure that he won't do anything stupid, it was a hard day and I just couldn't-”

He stopped in the middle of the sentence as the door opened a little bit, Virgil peeking through, his face pale except for the, even for him, unusual amount of eyeshadow.

“Just couldn't what? Not even say a word to me? But hey, I mean it's fine. I knew from the start that you only tolerated me being in your room because usually I was the quiet one, not bothering you at all. Great to know how the moment I start to open up to you, I'm suddenly bothering and annoying and you don't even have the short second to say a word. Even a little, tiny word would have been enough. I get it, it's fine. Leave me alone, no need for you to apologise. Who made you come here, Patton? Did he tell you? Great. Now I can't even trust him anymore.”  
  
Virgil was about to close the door, but Logan pushed against it just enough, to keep it open.

“He didn't. Patton surely did not tell me. I figured out that your sudden missing around us must have been my fault, and I am-”, he carefully pushed the door more open, looking at the other one with a look of serious concern,”-truly sorry. I made a mistake, yes, I see that. And I wish to make it better.”  
  
Logan stepped closer, Anxiety slipping off the door with his hand and stumbling a bit back. As he stumbled back, Logic grabbed him gently and pulled him closer, hugging him.

“Will you accept my apology?”  
  


It got quiet, the door silently closing on it's own. Out of a sudden, the rooms temperature seemed to rise a bit, the colors getting a bit more intense and less faded again. Hands started to clutch onto the back of Logan's shirt, a little sob escaping Verge's throat.

“You're stupid, you make me all sappy! I was worried you wouldn't like me. That I lost another safe-spot that I saw for myself. And now you just come here and hug me like this even though you never hug anyone and you even make me sob. You're an idiot.”  
Verge pushed closer to him, his forehead brushing against his shoulder, as he took a deep and shivering breath.

It was quiet again for a few more moments before a quiet “I forgive you” hit Logan's ear,which made him smile again.

 


	3. Need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was a request on tumblr by my brother.
> 
> Platonic Virgil x Thomas (though it's not even really shipping)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is scared of thunder and lightning in this one by the way. (Edge Lord not so Edgy anymore) Also there’s a road accident mentioned, just in case that might trigger someone, I want to let you know.  
> Also they are able to touch each other  
> I’m not sure about actually writing a real existing person so uh..sorry if this is bad.

„I’ll be right back!“

Thomas stood in the hallway, putting on his shoes and a jacket, ready to go out to get some groceries.

„Thomas“, Anxiety popped up behind him, hands pushed into the pockets of his hoodie,“maybe you shouldn’t go outside. Just look at the weather, it’s awful. It’s raining and storming and ugh, anything could happen. We just had a hurricane going ‘round here not that long ago, don’t you remember? I don’t like the weather.“  
  
„Nhaw, Virge, it’ll be okay. Just a little drive down to the store and that’s it. It won’t take long!“  
  
With pulled up shoulders, Virgil kept looking at him, the look on his face looking more worried.

„You seriously even want to drive? Do you know how easily you could get off the road? Or someone else could and you could get involved.  I’m just saying that-“

Before he could finish his sentence, a loud growl of thunder came from outside of the house, lightning following shortly after. Virgil flinched, hoodie pulled closer to himself and shivering.

„Just please-“, he started to panic. The thought of Thomas going out at a weather like this just…was awful to him.  
  
His voice was shaking, sounding like it could break like sugar glass anytime.

Again a loud growl.   
  
By now Virgil was sitting on the ground, legs pulled close to himself, the hood pulled down in his face.  
  
Thomas stopped, putting his jacket and shoes away again, sitting down next to him and putting one arm around him.   
„It’s okay, sssh okay okay. I’ll stay here, okay? I’ll stay until the weather is better again. I don’t want you to worry.“  
  
He hugged him, pulling him closer and brushing his hand over his back.

„It’s just-   
I don’t want you to get hurt and I’m worried because the weather is so bad and you’re so important to so many people me included and-“, Virgil stopped again, pulling his shoulders up, pushing closer to Thomas as the weather outside got even worse.

Thomas got slowly up, picking Virgil up and kissing his cheek softly.

„It’s alright buddy, you’re important to me too. We both know that I need you.“  
  
A few minutes later they sat on the couch together, cuddled up close to each other and sharing snacks, the TV running in the background.

„See,“ Virgil said, more calm again and looking at the news,“that’s the street you would have had to drive down to get the groceries. Now look at that chaos because of that truck. That could have get you killed, I told you it’s a stupid idea.“

Thomas chuckled, kissing his cheek again and nodding.  
„You panicking saved me, thanks buddy. I really need you more than you know.“

 

* * *

Roman stood in the doorframe, smiling as he looked over at them, watching them cuddled up and slowly dozing off.

It was nice to see them like this, really sweet, actually.


	4. Attacks and sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt I had on tumblr  
> Virgil x Thomas, platonic again
> 
> Prompt:  
> "romananalogicality asked:  
> you already wrote a ThomasxVirgil so you don't have to do this but here's a prompt anyway: Virgil tries to stop Thomas from going out with his friends to a club (he actually went to one last night when he didn't really want to) and ends up giving him an anxiety attack so he tries to take it away and then lots of fluffy adorable platonic love, reassuring each other, and cuddling/holding ensues (you can add or take away whatever you want since it's kinda similar to the other one)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little heads up about the panic/anxiety attack: I wrote it in the way how it’s always for me when it happens. I know people react differently and there are a LOT of ways an anxiety attack could turn out. I am aware of that yes. Also I didn’t write THAT much about it, I hope that’s okay

Thomas sat in the living room, shaking, legs pulled close and putting the phone in his hand away.

He wasn’t sure if he should go or not and shortly before he wanted to decide, Anxiety showed up, giving him reasons why he shouldn’t go, reminding him how uncomfortable he felt the night before, listing things that could happen and go wrong. Here a reason, there a reason, things that he read that happened at clubs before.

Thomas really started to get worried and started to panic more and more, thinking what could have happened the night before and why it was stupid of him to go. At this point he was glad he could send a message saying he won’t come, but then, even without Virgils influence, he started to think about his friends, that all those things could happen to him and  _damn_ now he really was worried.  
Worried, fingers pushed into his hair and crying. He wanted to call someone but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t move, at the same time thinking:“What if I call while they are driving, they get distracted and end up in a car crash?“

Virgil had one hand on the door frame to the living room, peeking in and over to Thomas.  
He felt bad, really bad. He knew he caused that, he knew he gave Thomas all those thoughts, so yeah. He had to do something, but what?  
After several moments of hesitation, Virge turned around, not going into the living room. Instead, he went to the kitchen and tried his best to make hot cocoa, coming back quickly again and putting two mugs down on the table in the living room. Again, he ran out, getting a big blanket which he put around Thomas, who already seemed to be confused, but still crying.

Faster than he could look, Virgil put down candy and snacks on the table, getting a big pillow as well and-

For a moment, Thomas stopped crying completely, lightly shocked about the sudden body that was pushed close to him and wrapped the blanket around both of them. Virgil pushed his forehead against his shoulder, apologizing over and over again, trying to tell him that it’s fine and that he shouldn’t cry, that he was exaggerating about all of this and that he shouldn’t have.

After a while, Thomas relaxed, hugging him back and laying down with him.

Both apologised to each other for worrying each other, for making the other one sad and crying.

It took them a lot of time to calm properly down again.

Virgil was still frowning and peeking away, obviously not completely away from worrying and feeling bad.

Soft, warm fingers brushed under his hoodie out of a sudden, which startled him just as much as it confused him.

The moment he realised what was going on, he was already lying on the couch, trying to stiffle his own laughter while Thomas started to tickle him, giggling himself.

He leaned down, lips pushed against Verge’s neck.

“Don’t you dare Thoma-HA-HNHFHAHAHAHA-!”  
  
Thomas did dare. Thomas gave him one raspberry after another , tickling his neck like this, fingers still ticking his sides and tummy. Virgil laughed. He laughed, not holding back anymore and  _wow_

it was beautiful. No one had heard Anxiety laughing like this before and even after Thomas stopped, he was still a giggling, but finally smiling puddle on the couch, eyes covered with one arm.

Moments later, he felt something soft brushing against his lips. Soft and sweet.

Slowly, Virgil opened his eyes and pulled his arm away, looking at Thomas who pushed a marshmallow against his lips.

“How about we call it a day, eat candy and watch a movie?”

Yeah, not going to that club really was the best thing Thomas could have done.


	5. A sweet Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a guess! Another Prompt from tumblr :D
> 
> Ship: Patton x Logan
> 
> "anonym asked:  
> PATTON! LOGAN! CUPCAKES! FOOD FIGHT! PLEASE!"

„Patton…“

Logan stood in the kitchen, frosting running over his cheek where the cupcake Patton threw hit him, which is now in his hand.  
It was an accident, really just an accident.

So let’s review:

Over the past weeks, Patton really got into baking and cooking himself, motivating Thomas to do it himself instead of getting take out. Needless to say, at first it surprised everyone that Patton got away from the „Let’s take it easy and just order food“ route, but in the end, him baking cake and cookies and cupcakes himself made sense. He loved food. He loved sweets. So baking and cooking seemed to fit him perfectly!

  
So, Patton was in the kitchen, carefully putting the pink and pastel blue frosting on his cupcakes, completely concentrated. Being happy with himself, he held one of the cupcakes up, looking proud like a Mother who’s baby just took the first steps.  
And then, Logan appeared. He went into the kitchen, Patton not realising him walking in. The moment Logan almost dropped a mug, which gladly survived, was when Patton got startled, turned around with a quick move and accidentally threw the cupcake into Logans face.

Actually, he wanted to apologise, but doing so while giggling was actually not so easy.

„Oh my gosh, Logan I’m so sorry but you got to admit, this is a pretty sweet situation-“  
Another loud giggle followed.

Then, Patton stopped, looking at the other ones serious face and worrying that he messed up now. That Logan would get mad, yell at him or ignore him , again.

But things were supposed to turn out differently.

A fact, that hit Patton pretty quickly. The indicator for that fact was the cupcake, hitting his forehead, running down over his face and then dropping to the ground.

Oh that was splendid.  
Just perfect.

Licking the frosting from his own lips, he took another cupcake, grinned and whispered:“Let’s roll.“

* * *

 

Roman was about to step into the kitchen, Thomas behind him, before he turned around, grabbed Thomas and pulled him away, cheeks softly blushing.

„Trust me, Dear. Unless you wish to suffer from a heart attack, stay out of there for now.“  
  
Patton sat on the counter in the kitchen, giggling. The whole room was covered in frosting and cupcakes, Logan in front of Morality, kissing frosting off of his cheek.

 

Indeed, a sweet situation.


	6. A date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aand another prompt I got today on tumblr!
> 
> Ship: Analogical
> 
> "anonym asked:  
> can I has logic and anxiety on a boat trip? plsplspls!"

„And you took me here, because…?“

Virgil sat in the boat, hood pulled over his head because  _ugh the sun was too bright._

Logan didn’t answer for a moment, before letting out a sigh.

„Because I thought it would be a great idea. A chance for you to calm down and…relax. There has been a lot going on lately.“  
  
A snorting sound came from Virgil, followed by a sarcastic chuckle.  
„Yeah, right. Me and relaxing. Your logic fails you, Mister. I’m anxiety, did you forget that already? I literally never relax. And when I do, I don’t. Also do you know how d-“

„dangerous it is? Yes, I’m aware of the risks. That should not be a reason for me not to do this.“

It got quiet, Virgil obviously still not liking the idea. The thought of sitting in that boat which could easily  cause them troubles. Kill them, even.

Logan pulled his shoulder up, lowering his eyelids and looking away.

„I assume, I should think of better ideas for our dates from now on. I should ask Roman or Patton for ideas, maybe they got an idea what could make you happy.“

Virgils cheeks flushed, feeling hot from the blood rushing through them. He didn’t say anything, he was just…staring. Staring at the guy in front of him, admitting that he thought of this as a date. A date. With Virgil.

Virgil, on a date. With Logan.

A little smile ran over Virgils lips, peeking away and still blushing, the hood still covering half of his face.

„You know what?“, he whispered, peeking at Logan for a moment,“I actually dig this date. It’s great.“

 

Shifting closer to each other, their fingers touched lightly, gently brushing against each other.


	7. Halloween angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aand one more prompt I got today!
> 
> Ship: Prinxiety
> 
> "anonym asked:  
> Anxiety and Roman on halloween I BEG YOU (horror?)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, me and writing horror, that’s gotten rare xD  
> Still I hope you like it ^^

There was this really odd and twisted thing about Virgil and Halloween.

On the one hand, he loved it. It was dark and spooky, edgy and just perfect.

At the same time there were those little aspects that he didn’t like.

For example, Roman dragging him to a house in the woods in the middle of the night on Halloween.

Gosh it was dumb. So so dumb and Virgil didn’t leave out any chance to mention it. To mention that it’s a stupid idea, that they could get hurt because that house was already really old. That it was dumb to believe that it was haunted. Snarky comments here and there.  
  
All of that just to cover him actually being scared of this place. It was old and dark, smelled rotten, the temperature low. The floor was creaking while they walked in, each a flashlight in their hands, Roman ahead.  
He kept laughing about Virgils comments, nagging him, commenting how scared Virgil is actually scared (because let’s be honest, you can’t fool Roman when it comes to such).

To Roman, all of it was funny. A game, just a night out on Halloween in the woods in an old, usually boring house that he found a while ago.

Then, things started to get weird. Virgil flinched, mumbling something about a weird sound he heard and fumbling with the hem of his hoodie, before nibbling a bit on his sleeve. He got nervous. Nervous and worried.

When he turned around, Roman was gone. Just gone, disappeared, without a trace.

To make it even better (or worse?) Anxiety’s flashlight gave up, leaving him completely alone in the dark. A shaky breath left his throat, he kept turning, not sure where to go now and at some point, loosing orientation completely. He started to ask for Roman, yelling at some point, saying he should come back and that it’s not funny. Not at all.

Suddenly, he started running, dropping the flashlight. He didn’t care where he was going,  he just wanted to find Roman and get out of there. A loud thump startled him, he stumbled and crashed down on the wooden floor.  
He didn’t move anymore, only slowly scratching over the ground, shoulders pulled up and face pushed down. His nose got warm and hurt, blood running out of it and down to his chin. A quiet sob left Virgil, his breath getting faster and faster, feeling like his heart is going to burst out of his chest any moment.

He felt awful. Awful, alone, left in the dark, he was hurt and scared, worried about what could happen next. Thousand thoughts rushing through his head, only making it worse. After what felt like hours of lying there on the ground and crying, noises of wind rushing through the house, he suddenly got tired. Tired, exhausted and just…he didn’t care anymore.   
When he suddenly got picked up by someone, he didn’t care. For a moment he tensed up but he didn’t struggle. Not a bit.

In the end, he was so tired that he just passed out.

* * *

 

Roman really didn’t want it to end like this.

After they walked in, he saw something that caught his interest. Apparently so much, that he forgot to tell Virgil where he’s going and he just left. He kept walking and walking, finally reaching the door that he hasn’t seen yet.  A beautiful, old wooden door, with beautiful decorations on it. Sadly, he wasn’t able to open it. But honestly, the moment he heard Virgil screaming and yelling for him to come back, he stopped caring about the door. My god, he didn’t realise how big that house was and how far away he got from Virgil by now.

It took him really a long time until he found Virgil’s, now broken, flashlight. And even longer to find Anxiety himself after he stopped screaming and yelling.

The moment he found him, he was lying on the ground, face down and sobbing quietly, but not moving anymore.   
Guilt found it’s way into Roman and he carefully picked Virgil up, getting him out of this place. Back home.

* * *

When Virgil woke up again, he was in the living room on the couch, Roman close to him, apologising quietly and feeling so bad. So guilty.

Slowly, Verge turned around, wrapping his arms around Roman.

Roman was crying, still apologising, but he shut up as soon as Virgil kissed his cheek.

The last thing he said before falling asleep again was:“Next year, let’s just stay home and watch a movie.“


	8. Down in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Request I got a while ago but forgot to Upload here  
> "anonym fragte:  
> Could you write something about Sanders sides cuddling all together in a tree house? maybe teenagers? I totally love your shorts and I need more! yoU aRe maKING me addicted!"
> 
> Oookay all right! * Claps hands * Let’s do this! This took a little turn. Just a heads up, there’ll be a little reference only @creepy-skull-arts (on tumblr) will get, or anyone that read „stay in place (sing a chorus)“ by SoloChaos on AO3. (Go read it . It heavily inspired Rps that I had, thus this idea now! It’s really just a teeny tiny reference, no biggo!). Also a teeny tiny reference to “Kagerou Daze” x) It’s not completely teen-Sanders though, hope that’s okay.
> 
> Pairing: Polyamsanders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas appears in this, his brothers are mentioned as well. Please keep in mind this is all fiction and not meant to harm anyone I do not know about Thomas’ past and private life, things that happen in this story are mere fiction for this request. Thank you! (I’ll put a little “Keep reading” under the first little part of this, because it’s long)
> 
> Past will be written in italics!

Virgil was lying on the couch in the living room, hands folded on his tummy and staring at the ceiling. There was something. Something he felt like he wanted to remember. Something important! But he couldn't. For hours he kept digging through Thomas' memory, trying to figure out what it is that he was searching for.

Closer. He was getting closer, he felt it. He was halfway through Thomas' teenager years and-

“Hey, kiddo! What'chu doing?”  
  
Patton walked into the room, a big picnic blanket and two pillows in his arm, looking over at Virgil, who didn't even react. He didn't say anything and kept staring at the wall, determined to not get distracted by anything.  
  
“Ro, Lo and I found something again in the forest and wanted to know if-”  
  
Getting a little bit startled, Patton stepped lightly back as Virgil sat up out of a sudden yelling:”THE TREE HOUSE!”  
  
“Yes-...we found the tree house again. We wanted to check it out together with you so-”  
  
Never in his time before has Morality seen Anxiety jumping up like this, running to get his shoes and to put on his jacket. Never. At least, not in a actually calm situation.  
Anxiety was actually...hopping at the spot, looking excited for the first time in days, chanting:”Let's go, let's go, let's go!”  
A chuckle escaped Patton's throat and he stepped up to Virgil, taking his hand gently and walking out with him.

“Come on, Virge, the others are waiting for us.”

* * *

 _August 15 th, about 12:30pm. A hot day, almost annoyingly hot.  
_ _  
Thomas sat in the little tree house in the woods that he built together with his brothers several months ago. The first weeks they all went there together all the time, but lately each went whenever they wanted, whenever they felt like it._ __  
It was pretty in there. It was cozy, a blanket always on the ground and two big pillows as well. Thomas curled up, a little bit of sunshine shining through a “window” (which actually was just an open spot that they left, exactly for that reason) onto his freckled cheeks. So warm, so comfy. Hugging the second pillow in his arms, Thomas turned on his side, pushing his face into the pillow and drifting off into sleep.

* * *

“You guys found it again? So that's why I felt like I wanted to remember something...”  
It looked like it looked back then but still something about it was...off. It looked new. Too new. Again, the anxious side had the feeling that something in his memory was missing, this time connected to the tree house. Before he could comment on that, Roman took his hand and led him closer to it.  
“Come on, fairest of them all! We thought a nice nap in here would do well for us, if you don't mind?”  
  
Patton already climbed in before, blanket spread and pillows put down on top of it. As soon as Virgil peaked his head through, Patton pat the spot next to him gently and smiled, inviting him to sit down close to him. Roman and Logan followed, all of them sitting there, before Patton suddenly pulled them into a group hug, flopping down into the pillows with them and letting out a sigh. For a moment, Virgil felt calm, completely calm, giving in into the soft touches and the warmth of the others, as Roman and Patton whispered soft words to him and Logan, kissing their cheeks or lips softly, or each other.  
Logan eventually gave in as well and smiled, giving each a peck on the lips, before closing his own eyes.

It took him a bit, but slowly everything around Virgil got quiet and dark, lulling him into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Something wet hit his cheek, which, in fact, also was already wet even before that. Thomas woke up, shivering because his body suddenly picked up how cold it actually was._

_Sitting up, he realized that it was raining heavily outside, raining through the little “window”, wetting the blanket and the pillows, Thomas' hair already clutching to his cheeks._ __  
He didn't think he would be sleeping for so long, but he got up, still shivering. He wanted to grab both pillows and the blanket, but he slipped and hit his nose. Holding back a whine, he got himself up again, hearing a loud roar of thunder, not that far away actually. A weird feeling rushed through him, tickling the scalp of his head. Knowing he should be leaving (stuck in a treehouse in the middle of thunder and lightning? Oh hell no.), Thomas just dropped everything in his arms, jumped out of the tree house and ran a little, before the tree house really got hit by lightning.  
  
All that Thomas did was to keep running. Not looking back, not having the heart to hurt himself by watching how the tree house he and his siblings worked on for so long got destroyed. He told himself it was stupid, but actually, he started crying.  


* * *

The first one to wake up and to realize that Virgil was crying, was Logan. Lying between Virgil and Roman it wasn't so hard to be the first one to hear the quiet sobs that escaped Anxiety's throat. For a moment Logan thought, he would be still sleeping, but then Virgil rubbed over his eyes, clutching a bit onto Logan.  
“Thank you...know I know why I forgot about this. Guess it was a bit too hard for me...I wanted to forget it. I was scared it would happen again, with even worse consequences...that's why I stopped Thomas from-”  
  
“sssh it's okay...”, Logan cupped his cheek, kissing his forehead gently,”repressing memories is natural, don't feel bad or sorry for it, no one will judge you.”  
  
At this point, Roman and Patton were up again as well, Patton's nose gently brushing against Virgil's nape and breathing warm against his skin, reassuring him that it's okay and that he didn't have to feel bad. Roman smiled a bit, telling him that this is why they rebuild it, because they knew that in the end it would make him happy. And it did.   
By now, Virgil wasn't crying because of the memories, he was crying out of happiness.  
Sitting up, he gave everyone a shy kiss, mumbling a quiet “thank you”, before lying down again. He snuggled up closer to Logan, taking Roman's hand and letting Patton hug him gently while giggling and kissing his skin.

The sun was shining through, embracing all of them together, as they slowly dozed off once more.

* * *

Thomas sat in his room, flopping down on his back on the bed, smiling at the memories that were rushing through his head. He clearly remembered the first day he and his siblings finished the tree house, cuddling up together and making stupid forest puns.

 


	9. First Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "anonym fragte:  
> Logic and Patton experiencing soft first touches? (Like, soft, innocent make outs?) BTW I LOVE YOUR STUFF KEEP GOING AAAAAAAH"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton

Patton sat on top of Logan, hands gently brushed against his chest, sharing soft, light kisses with the other one. The first time they kissed was about a month ago now, but it was never more than a quick, soft peck on the lips, before they kept doing whatever they were doing before. Most of the time, it was Patton asking Logan for a kiss. It was rare that Logan kissed him just like that or asked him for one himself.

But this time was different.

Earlier that day, Patton didn't feel good. He tried to make Macarons, which didn't really end well for him. He kept trying over and over again, each time something wasn't right and he felt so disappointed in himself at some point. Logan watched him, trying to help as good as possible. By the time that Patton was completely demotivated and even almost crying, Logan picked him up and kissed him softly, carrying him out of the kitchen and brought him to his room.  
Slowly, he sat down on the bed, Patton on his lap.  
Logan wanted to say something, tried to apologise for acting like this out of a sudden, but Morality didn't dare to give him a chance for that. He kissed him again, soft, but longer this time, melting into his touch and snuggling up on him.

Logan decided to lay down on his back, hands brushing over Patton's sides, still kissing him.

After several minutes of soft kisses, Patton pulled back, softly blushing o his cheeks.  
He peeked away, looking like he had something on his mind. Something he wanted to ask.  
Before Logan got to ask what was going on, he already got his answer in form of a question.  
„Hey, Lo?“, Patton bit his own bottom lip for a moment, fingertips brushing together,“Can we...try something out? I mean can I- … can I kiss you? With...uh-“  
  
It took Logan a moment to understand what Patton wanted,but he smiled and nodded slowly.  
Again, before he got to say a word, Patton leaned down and kissed him softly, parting his own lips lightly. His tongue brushed slowly and carefully over Logic's lips, who then parted his own and tapped Patton's tongue.  
Carefully they brushed their tongues together and sighed softly, Patton relaxing more again and brushing his hands gently under Logan's shirt, lightly touching his skin.

A while later, they broke the kiss, looking at each other with fond smiles on their faces, blushing on their cheeks.  
Logan's hands found their way under the other ones shirt as well, touching his back and his spine, which led to a surprised, but giggly sounding gasp coming from Patton.  
Slowly, they turned on their sides together, kissing each other once more, Patton's hands feeling Logan's chest and tummy, drawing little circles with his fingers over Logic's skin.  
Logic's fingers traced over Patton's spine and shoulder blades, which made Patton giggle into the kiss again as he closed his eyes, their tongues softly touching again.

They spend the rest of the night together, carefully and softly touching each other and giggling.

 


	10. This is Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "anonym fragte:  
> I. need. Roman. and. Virgil. cute. halloween. Like the reverse of your former short fiction with the haunted house!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prinxiety

„This is stupid and embarrassing.“

Virgil stood in front of Roman, wearing a jacket similar to his regular, purple one. The only difference was, that the hood looked like somebody sew bat ears onto it. Of course Roman couldn't help but to put make-up onto Virgil's face, which OF COURSE had to suit the theme of his hoodie. What else should it be?  
  
“No, no, no Darling. It's not stupid and surely NOT embarrassing! You look good, really~!”

One of Roman's arms pulled Anxiety closer to his own side.

Roman himself wore a “costume” and make-up as well. His usual suit was black, the usually red accents turned purple and the golden chains into silver, his hair looking slightly darker than usually and the make up on his face making him look more pale...colder. Somehow, Virgil thought that it actually really looked good. And maybe a bit hot.

“And what are we going to do now?”, Virge cocked a brow, peeking at the other one,”Please don't say you planned to actually go out Trick-or-Treating. I'm not up for that man. No chance.”  
Mustering the look on Princy's face, he realised that he hit bulls-eye. Perfectly.

“Oh no no! We won't! Princy, no. And don't dare to puppy-face me now!”

Saying that he wasn't excited for that, would be lying. And Princy did not like lying. Instead he just looked away, a big pout drawn on his face.

“Ugh!”, for a moment, he thought that Virgil would give in and say yes,”I got a better idea. Wait here.”  
Suddenly, Virgil was gone. He loved doing that. Roman didn't know how exactly he learned to control that so well, but he did. A few moments later, Virgil popped back up again, grabbing the other ones arm.  
“Come with me.”  
A short moment later, they popped up in the living room, sitting on the couch with several blankets and pillows around them, the room ...well. Thomas had a lot of joy with decorating it together with Joan and Talyn earlier that day.

Hesitating for a moment, Virgil shifted closer to him, snuggling up on his side and pointing at the TV. The melody coming from it drew Roman's sight immediately to it, the well known first notes of “This is Halloween” playing. A wide smile found it's way on his face as he giggled and kissed the other one quickly. Yep, he actually really was satisfied with that idea, pulling Virgil sideways on his lap to hug him properly, wrapping both of them up in a big, fluffy, dark purple blanket.

The rest of the evening was spent with them cuddling and kissing, giggling (Virgil actually felt so relaxed that he didn't care about that), singing along and enjoying the movie, while eating snacks that Virgil put onto the table earlier.  
  
Of course at some point, the door bell rang. Before they even could get up and do anything, Patton already rushed to the door, dressed in his kitten-onesie (it was an opportunity to wear it and NO ONE could stop him at this point.) with a big bowl filled with candy on his arms. The sight of that made Virgil laugh and damn, if this wasn't the most beautiful thing Roman ever heard, then he would have to search for what was more beautiful.

 


	11. Rock-Paper-Scissors!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "anonym fragte:  
> Sanders sides playing rock poaper scissor to decide who drives a new car so they can go to a festival [or whatever else you want] and Anxiety wins but he is too anxious out of a sudden and lets Morality drive which makes everyone except for Thomas mad because duh they wanted to drive so bad!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a "great" coincidence, because I saw the short on Thomas' Instagram where he showed that his car got hit. I mean it's not big (luckily)  
> but let's say, just see this as, what would have happened if he would've been hit harder and needed to buy a new car. There.

The first few months were really odd for the neighbors. They often saw the literal ray of sunshine person leaving his house in different outfits to record for his short videos, they were used to that.

But the first time Patton and Logan left the house together, both at the same time, Patton babbling about some cute cat video he saw recently-  
-that was odd. It confused a lot of people, especially after Roman ran out as well, catching up on them, Virgil suddenly appearing as well at the group.

But well, after some time everyone got used to seeing the “same person” multiple times, chatting together.

Something that was a delightful sight though, was Virgil, Roman, Patton, Logan standing in a circle, Thomas leaning against the new car he got, keys in his hands. They wanted to go on a little trip with the car, getting some nice food and driving to a nice spot where you can watch the sun going down perfectly.

Thomas already drove the car home, so he decided, that letting one of the others drive would be a nice idea. But of course they started fighting over who gets to drive. So, before a civil war broke out, they decided to play Rock-Paper-Scissors instead. Whoever wins, gets to drive.

Roman was the first one who lost, everyone actually went with the good ol’ rock, except for him. He picked scissors.

Of course, Logan realised that they all chose rock, and watching the excitement on Patton’s face, he had a feeling he’d pick it again. So he choose paper. Virgil did too. Patton was the next one to loose.

Now, Logan was pretty sure that he would win. Considering that Virgil already used Rock and Paper, he was sure that he’d be too anxious to use something double and that he would go with scissors this time. So, by default, Logan picked Rock. And lost.  
“What!?”, oh the look on his face was precious. Virgil enjoyed to see him get mad over little things that would settle soon,”why?!”

“Anxiety sometimes makes odd decisions. Don’t be surprised Logan. I know how you work and think, so beating you wasn’t even so hard.”  
With a grin on his face, Virgil stepped up to Thomas and took the keys. But the moment he held them in his hand, he stopped, not moving, just standing in front of the car.

Roman was about to ask what his problem was, but Virgil already answered the untold question.  
“What if I get us into an accident? I mean, accidents happen easily. I’d probably drive too slow or too fast and something will happen.”  
Quickly, he turned around, stepped up to Patton and took his hand, putting the keys into it.  
“You drive. I trust you the most with that.”

Roman and Logan let out a loud groan, complaining why Patton, why not them.  
A glare hit them and Virgil let out a quiet grumble, followed by a:”Because he’s a better driver than you account him for. I trust him, let me. I won, I decide. I call shotgun though.”

Thomas didn’t mind and only chuckled.

 

Patton really was a good driver, Logan apologized later on.


	12. Oh, the Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I’ve been listening to „so mean“ by afternoon feat. Mxmtoon, samsa and sadkid for…hours now. I just love it. And it inspired me. (look it up on YouTube, it's good!)  
> And I feel like I need to write more about Patton and Logan  
> So!
> 
> ship: Logiality (that’s their ship name, right?)
> 
> Summary: Patton gets into a bad mood because of bad weather but Logan figures out what to do

There was one thing Logan knew and was sure about since a long time now: He cared about Patton a lot. Of course he did, why shouldn’t he? He was also part of Thomas and an important part as well! So why shouldn’t he care? What he didn’t expect though, was that his heart would ache and break when he saw Patton sitting in the living room, staring out of the window with sad eyes.

Since several days now, Patton didn’t want to go out because of the mean, rainy weather. Oh, so mean. Not only mean for Patton, but also mean for Logan who furrowed his eyebrows everytime he tried to cheer the other one up. For short moments, it worked and Patton smiled, but moments don’t last forever. Quickly his sight would only fall back to the window, watching raindrops running down the glass.   
  
Logan decided he had to do something. Anything. Now, going out when it’s raining, could get dangerous, right? It would be easy to catch a cold, but running around in a raincoat and umbrella all the time would weight a lot and only get uncomfortable soon. Ugh, Logan could feel a slight influence coming from Virgil, but he was right.

Then something hit Logan’s mind, why was Patton sad? Usually he wouldn’t bother going out in the rain, right? He would just run out and play in the puddles or enjoy the smell of the rain. So, why did it bother Patton?  
  
With two mugs in his hands, Logan went to the living room, sitting down next to Patton, holding out one of the mugs with hot cocoa. To Moralities surprise, Logan put an arm around him, pulling him gently closer and clearing his throat.   
“Patton, I’ve been wondering”, he quickly scanned the surprised look on the other ones face and somehow, it was endearing,”why are you so sad? It’s rainy, yes, I see that. But what is stopping you from going out anyways?”

Slowly, Patton snuggled up on his boyfriend, letting out a slight grumbly, but also sad sound.

“I don’t know, I really don’t…I guess it’s just that I don’t want to go out alone lately. Playing alone is…it gets boring quickly. Don’t worry though-”, Patton smiled a bit and took a sip of the hot cocoa, a quiet chuckle coming from him,”-the weather will get better again, some day. I just need to pull myself together until the day comes.”

Logan didn’t say anything more, he just sat there, keeping his arm around Patton who kept drinking from his mug until it was empty. He put it away and snuggled more up on Logan, until he dozed off. At least the sound of the rain was calming, so it made it easier to take a nap. And actually, sitting there like this was cozy, so Logan decided that a nap might be a good idea.

 

The next day, Patton sat there again, watching raindrops hitting the glass. Somehow it was fascinating, but also so …depressing. Logan stepped up to him again and held out a hand, the only thing he said was:”Let’s go out today.”

Never in his life would he have thought that running through the rain, chasing each other or sharing kisses under a tree would be so much fun. They ran around, played tag or hide and seek, danced around until they were exhausted and decided to seek shelter in a Café, in which they dried their jackets and pants a bit off, sharing baked goods and hot chocolate milk. When Patton started to laugh because Logan had some chocolate on his face, Logan realized what made all of this so fun to him. Yes, playing together was fun in some kind of way, but the way Patton laughed, how he smiled when he was happy, the way he would bounce around and enjoy every moment like they are made out of gold, that’s what made Logan feel so good. Seeing Patton happy,made Logan happy.

With a soft smile, he leaned over the table to kiss Morality while cupping his cheeks gently with his hands. At the same time, the rain outside slowly got less and less, the thick cloud blanket in the sky breaking apart and rays of sun peaking through. Patton broke the kiss after a few moments, giggling and putting some money down on the table.

“Come on, come on!”

Quickly, he took Logan’s hand and pulled him out of the Café, running out onto the streets.   
Before Logan asked what was going on, Patton stopped and looked out with a silent squee.  
Gosh, was that adorable.   
Logan followed his sight and looked up, a big rainbow showing up in the sky. It was beautiful, but when Logic turned his sight back to the person next to him, he found something even more beautiful. Someone, even more beautiful. 

Patton gently squeezed his hand for a moment and looked back at Logan.

“You and me, together, we beat the weather! We made the best out of it…I can make it anytime, as long as it’s with you!”

Those moments reminded Logan that he owns a heart inside his chest, even though those moments were the same that made him forget how to breathe.

 

 


	13. One after Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Sides Origin Story, filled with my headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I keep seeing posts about who would be the oldest side and who would be the youngest and a few nights ago, I came up with this. I didn’t know if I should upload it or not but well, here you go. I hope you like it. (I wrote this when I was sleep depriven so uhm. ..sorry xD)
> 
> Word count: 972  
> Pairings: None
> 
> Please keep in mind that this is just a mere headcanon and that I’m not saying that this is right or wrong

After baby Thomas was born, there was darkness at first.

It was dark and calm, sometimes there was this cold wind which would surround everything in this darkness. But it was okay. It was there to help. There to keep him safe.   
It’s was a soft, chilly breeze, nothing more, nothing less.

And then, suddenly, a little Patton sat in that darkness. He was crying, laughing, sometimes bored. Sometimes he started to feel lonely. It also could happen that, when he was crying or felt lonely, that this cold breeze would come again, to stay with him. To keep him company.   
There were times though, where it got really bad. Whenever baby Thomas would be really scared of something, the cold wind would take over the whole place. In those moments, tiny Patton knew he had to try to calm it down and remind it of the good things.

When baby Thomas grew into little Thomas, he learned reasoning. Tiny bits and pieces of Logic. He learned that when he does something bad, people will get mad so he shouldn’t do bad things. If he did things good, others would be happy, so that’s something he should be doing.  
At the same time, he started to get creative. Drawing. Tiny apples on papers, trees, imaginary monsters. Tiny Patton sat there in the darkness as suddenly colorful spots started to appear from time to time. Stars and hearts, funny spirals. Everything in color and it looked so beautiful.  
One day, there was an apple. A blue one.  
It didn’t feel right. He has never seen a blue apple, so those don’t exist, right? They are always red. Or green or yellow. But never blue. And suddenly, someone sat next to Patton. He looked like him, but not exactly. A tiny hand reached out to the apple and it turned red. There, that felt better, right. And Patton, he was happy. He had company. That was the first time he forgot that sometimes the soft, cold breeze was there to keep him company.

Not so much later, a tiny melody started to play. Soft humming coming from Thomas filled the room and suddenly he came up with strings of words that he would sing along that melody. Logic first seemed to be excited about it, but then again there were parts he didn’t like. Because Thomas made words up. Or he sung things that didn’t make sense combined together. The melody got louder, but still not too loud. The colorful dots and bubbles and spirals and so much more appeared. Then, it stopped again. A few moments later, Thomas decided to act like he was someone he actually wasn’t and the color came back. And then, then there was someone sitting in front of Logan and Patton. Another boy, splashes of color on his cheeks and his white clothes looking almost royal, but yet childish and like someone drew on it. Roman was his name, and he stood with them.

 

Years passed as Thomas got older, finally becoming a teenager. That was when he had his first panic attack. He began doubting so much, he felt lonely, sad. Patton was crying but calmed down again as the wind came back. Right, the wind. How did they all keep forgetting about it over and over again? But suddenly it got worse. Clouds filling up the room, thunder growling and a storm brewing. Everyone got up. Logan started to reason why he doesn’t have to feel like this. That he has friends and family and people who cared, so why should he feel lonely?  
Patton sung a little song and reminded him of all the good things. The happy things. Anything he could come up with at that moment, trying to fight against his own tears.  
Roman began talking about all the good things he did. How much joy he had brought to others with his singing or his acting. How funny he was and that people loved him, no matter what.  
The storm stopped, but another boy stood there, dark, gloomy. His fingers fidgeting with the big, over sized hoodie he wore.   
At first, no one knew what to do. How to react. Should they talk to him? Maybe they shouldn’t. What if he was dangerous? They didn’t talk. They didn’t interact. That was, until Patton realised who that boy was. He was the storm, the wind, the breeze that was with him since the beginning. He only understood that, after Logan mentioned that the wind didn’t come again since then.

Morality got up again, walking over to the dark corner in the room. Roman wanted to stop him, but the other one didn’t listen. He walked and walked, finally reaching the boy. It took him a long time to get him to speak and listen, but the more they got to know each other, the more they understood and the more they became friends.

Creativity and Logic tried to take tiny steps towards Anxiety, but often failed. They said wrong things or got mad and eventually, they stopped trying. Until some years later. Big Thomas began making videos. He began talking to the sides, even though he was playing them himself. But it helped him so much to understand himself better and to make everyone get closer to each other. Especially after Virgil suddenly left for a while. They grew into a family, stronger bonds connected them.

  
Thomas, Patton, Logan, Roman and Virgil were one. And a family. A family that Joan and Talyn grew part of as well.


	14. Why? (Young Logan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All based on this https://toreencapsicle.tumblr.com/post/168472708598/tinysidestrashcaptain-pattonscardigan

Patton actually was exhausted. The problem wasn’t taking care of young Logan, the problem was answering his questions all the time. And each time, the question would stay the same.  
“Why?”  
Slowly Patton began to wonder why as well. Why did he have to put up with that? Why was it not possible for him, to answer Logan’s question to his satisfaction? And then, he had an idea.  
  
“Logan, honey, would you come here please?”  
Patton sat on the couch, his flat hand gently patting the free spot right next to him. Before Logan got to ask again, a smile ran over Patton’s lip, a soft:”Just please, without questions for a moment?”

The younger one hesitated, but then made his way to the couch, climbing up on it and sitting close to Pat, almost snuggling up on his side. Apparently he was tired too and also seeking attention and warmth. Soft, warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer.

After a few moments of silence, Patton began to talk, telling him that there are things that don’t need answers or that people won’t want to answer. And that he’d have to respect that. Not a single “why” managed to escape Logan’s throat, as the other one kept talking and explaining, trying to keep it simple but clear enough.

And actually, it worked. At least a bit. Logan’s curiosity would stay, but he’d find ways to answer his questions by himself or to at least phrase them differently. That was something that soothed not only Patton, but also Virgil and Roman, since they had to put up with the constant wall of questions just as much. Even better was, that Logan’s questions started to make more sense. He’d ask about things that you could properly answer to.

He tried and did his best, which showed and made everyone, especially Patton who put so much effort into talking to him, proud.   
But then something happened, which they would never in their lifetime forget at all.

 

It was dinner time and everyone sat at the table, except for Roman. It was quiet and they began eating, since the princely side told them prior that he would join later on, he’d first have to take care of something else.  
Logan’s head tilted lightly back as his sight fell onto the kitchen door; just in time to see Roman walk in. And Logan did have a question. A solid question. A good question!  
But he was so distracted for a moment, his mind faster than his mouth. And then it happened.  
His arm up in the air, index finger pointing at Roman, the only word that would leave the tiny boys body was:”Why?”  
The only thing that made it better, was how Logan then looked at Virgil in confusion, expecting he’d knew the answer. Patton almost knocked over his glass of applejuice, covering up a chuckle with his hands. Virgil just grinned and shrugged, a sassy look on his face as he leaned back, cocked a brow and said:”Dunno buddy. That’s a mystery to all of us. Something we wonder every day as well.”  
  
The offended noise and body posture coming from Roman was the last straw.

 

It took them 10 minutes to calm Patton down from his fit of laughter.


	15. Soft Breeze (Analogical)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff and more fluff!
> 
> Virgil and Logan watch the starts and get into conversation

The sky was clear, stars twinkling in the dark. It was quiet, calm.

  
“Do you ever think about how much there is? Out there, in the dark?”  
A soft, quiet voice asked, the head tilting lightly back so that he could look more up into the sky.

“There is so much-”, he began to talk again after some minutes of stillness,“-that we know about. So much that humans figured out about space, our galaxy. And yet we only ever get to see pictures. Never the real thing. It’s still fascinating though, isn’t it? And humanity is not done. There is so much more we will find out in the future. So much more we-”  
A soft, chilly hand touching his own distracted him from a moment and his words got lost, just like the moon behind a set of clouds. But the clouds passed and the moon came back, the soft light surrounding the couple sitting underneath the big cherry blossom tree.

 

“Keep talking, please…I love listening to your voice…it’s calming. And that little twinkle in your eyes when you get excited is-”, there was a soft sigh, just like the soft breeze passing by,“-making me feel so happy. And warm.”  
  


Shifting closer to each other, they sat there, holding hands, shoulder to shoulder.  
Virgil talking so much about the stars and the universe and the unknown, how scary but also fascinating all of those things seemed to him. And Logan kept watching, listening, drowning in the soft voice. It was rare to hear him talking so much, so all he could do was to take in as much as possible of that sweet, slightly raspy but still light voice.   
And the fact that Virgil was talking about something that both liked and both got excited about…was like whipped cream on top of a perfect ice cream in the summer.   
Both of them then slowly dozing off underneath the stars, the moon, kept in the soft breeze and the cherry tree behind them, was the sweet sprinkles and the cherry on top of the whipped cream.


	16. Too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this https://toreencapsicle.tumblr.com/post/168506669433/toreen-m-chemically-imbalanced-romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of an OC from me and my brother

„So, what if then Patton does-“  
  
„Hiya there, buddy. You called?“  
  
A little sigh left Thomas throat. By now he should have gotten used to the sides really, actually, in person, appearing next to him when he calls them. But he starts loosing control over when it happens and it just…starts to get a little bit annoying.

His head turned, eyes mustering Patton for a moment. It was still so fascinating to him to see the sides for real. But at this moment, reminded my Joan with a look saying „We got work to do“ on their face, Thomas shook his head as an answer.  
„We’re working on a script. Sorry, Pat. Didn’t mean to summon you like this.“

With a quick nod, Pat showed him that it was no big deal and disappeared again.

  
Another thing that happened recently, was that Thomas ideas kept coming, flowing over, too much to think of and to fast. Being overwhelmed by the flood of, also mostly impossible to do, ideas, he stood there, hands forming into tight fists, trembling until a loud:“ROMAN FOLEY CREATIVITY SANDERS!“, left him. A startled and slightly offended looking Princy popped up next to him, desperate to explain himself and to calm Thomas down again.   
Eventually, Patton had to join to help on that.

Thomas didn’t actually mean to summon Roman, but hey, at least Roman learned to hold a little bit more back again. Even if he’s only having good intentions, he had to learn to not step over a line.

 

One morning though, Thomas woke up with one thing on his mind. A name. „Adam“.  
He didn’t know why, but he kept repeating this name in his head, unable to get rid of it. Later that they, while working on another script with Joan and Talyn, he told them about that and how weird he thought that was. Shortly after, they both commented on how odd he was acting since the past hours in general. He seemed more aggressive, his ideas seemed good but there was an obvious hint of gory and, especially for Thomas, horrible ideas. They were sure there was a connection. Joan recommended to take a break, which everyone agreed on.   
Thomas kept talking about this name. „Adam“. It kept going and going and suddenly-

Someone sat next to Thomas. Another side, but it wasn’t Roman, Logan, Patton or Virgil. His hair was a bit darker, skin not as pale as Virgil’s, but definitely light. He seemed a bit more buff than Thomas himself, somewhere between Thomas and Roman, Talyn would later comment. He wore a black leather jacket and a white shirt, matching pants and a smirk was drawn on his face.   
„Hey~“, his voice was slightly raspy and deep, in some way unsettling.  
He put one arm over Thomas’ shoulder, a deep cold hitting Thomas right away.   
„Name’s Adam, I’m more of the…deep, dark, bad and sadistic thoughts. Kind of the Psycho of the group, you could say.“  
  
Thomas threw his arms in the air (Surely not the reaction anyone would have expected) and the only thing that filled the room was a distressed call.  
„THERE ARE TOO MANY OF YOU STOP DOING THAT!“


	17. Bloody Petals (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil suffers from the "Hanahaki-Disease"
> 
> Warnings: Blood and crying.

When Virgil woke up, an itching pain bothering his throat, he didn’t expect to cough up flower petals. He stared at his hands, little drops of blood covering some of the beautiful, pink petals.

What did that mean? Why did that happen?  
  


* * *

The next days didn’t get any better. At first he only had to cough in the morning after waking up, but some point later that also would start in the middle of the day. His throat constantly hurt, making it hard to eat or drink anything. He didn’t tell anyone. Why would he? They wouldn’t care anyways, right?  
  


* * *

Patton was the first one to realize that something was wrong.   
He managed to get Virgil to help him out in the kitchen, when he saw the anxious trait rub over his throat with his thumb or let out quiet coughs in between. Of course Patton wanted to know if he was okay, if there was anything he could do. It resulted with Virgil blocking him. Morality then took him gently by his shoulders and made him sit down on a chair, insisting to stay there, while the kettle already began cooking water for some tea.

Moments later the tea was ready and sitting infront of Virgil on the table. Five minutes later Virgil tried to take a sip, but instead of being able to drink properly, he put the cup down instantly, coughing up new petals. This time the pink color was almost covered in blood entirely. Before Patton got to react, Roman stepped into the kitchen, his eyes landing on Anxiety and the petals in his hands. Logan shortly after joined, Virgil caught in Roman’s and Patton’s gentle embrace. What was going on just now?  
The petals sat next to the cup of the at that point.

  
Everyone began to understand. Everyone but Virgil.

He didn’t get the chance to ask a question. He didn’t get to figure out what was going on with him. Another hard cough left his throat, dark red petals and blood hitting his hands and Roman’s white jacket. Dizziness began to hit his head, slowly passing out.

* * *

Some hours later he woke up in a bed, the other Sides sitting on chairs around it. Patton sat up properly, taking his hand.

“Hey there, kiddo. How are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you know what’s happening with you?”  
  
“Patton”, Logan turned his head to him, his voice quiet and calm,”give him some time to wake up properly first.”

Virgil shook his head, taking a deep breath. Ouch, that was a bad idea, it hurt his throat again and he flinched. Looking down and squeezing Pat’s hand gently he shook his head again, without saying a word.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment, before Roman spoke up.

“It’s my fault-”, he didn’t give anyone the possibility to stop him from talking or to question his words,”-and I am truly sorry. Darling, what you’re suffering from is…called the Hanahaki Disease. It’s caused by…one sided love. Or, in this case, you strongly believing that it is one sided.”

Anxiety felt his chest tightening, pain running through it as he looked down, tears already dwelling up in his eyes.   
Roman knew. Roman knew about Virgil’s feelings all along but never said anything. Of course he wouldn’t say a word. Of course, why should he? He didn’t love him back, so why-  
His head snapped back up, eyes landing on Roman. A look of confusion on his pale face.  
“Believing?”, he croaked, throat still sore and in pain,”But you don’t-”

“I do.”

Virgil’s throat began to feel warm and began to hurt less.  
“I do love you. I did love you all the time, but never dared to say a word. I was insecure about what you would say, how you would react. I thought to know about what you feel.”  
The itching began to stop, tears running over both Roman’s and Virgil’s cheeks.

“But there still always was that…insecurity. The lack being a hundred percent confident that this was how you felt. Which lead to me being a coward and hiding the fact that I loved you all along. I am sorry, Virgil. So sorry. And I understand if your feelings for me fleet now. But please, believe me.”

Both began crying and sobbing, Logan and Patton quietly leaving the room to give them some time and space alone. It took him a moment, but Virgil got up, sitting down on Roman’s lap, staying close and hiding his face at his neck.

They hugged and talked and kissed, not able to part for those moments.


	18. Icy Hearts (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt that I got on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> what do you say about Roman and Virgil on the ice? so cute so cute so cute right right?

He looked so….stunning. Smooth movements as the blades ran over the ice, leaving marks behind them. Goodness gracious, he was like an angel flying flawlessly without a care, seemingly free and-  
  
“Ro?”  
Virgil slowed down, making his way back to the “Prince”.

“Ro, are you okay? You look like you’re about to fall over…”  
Honest concern stained the anxious boy’s voice, stopping a little bit away from him.

“Nhaw!”, suddenly, two big arms slung around him, pulling him closer over the ice,”Virge, my Darling! You care so much for me! But do not worry, no no. I am far more than okay.”  
A quiet grunt filled the otherwise empty rink, Virgil trying to pull away from the hug.

Ugh, boyfriends could be so annoying sometimes. But yeah, Ro was right.  
Virgil did care. And he made sure to show that as much as possible whenever he could. Especially when they both had their first pair skating.

Funny how quickly they went from admirer and stranger to friends, to trainer and trainee…and from there to happily ever after living couple.

Finally, Virge was able to pull back, stepping a bit aside.   
He rolled his eyes and shook his head, pushing a strand of his dark hair behind his ear, shrugging.  
“'Course I care. Come, I wanna show you something.”  
A few seconds later and they left the ice, standing outside of the rink.

Before he was able to ask, Roman saw what was meant to be shown. A big heart with wide wings was “drawn” (or carved? Yes. Roman decided that carved was the better term) in the ice.

“Took me a lot of training to get it perfect. Thought it’d be a nice surprise. That’s why I wanted to have the rink for myself so early in the morning…Happy 3rd anniversary…”

His last words were more of a mumble, face hidden in his jacket as it seemed like it caught on fire.

 

Only a kiss could make up for the words that Roman had lost.


	19. My heart (Extra short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> The most annoying song? MYYYY HEEAAAAART WIIIIILLL GOOOOO OOOOOON!!! (<<< Roman keeps teasing virge with that)

Roman kept singing this stupid song all the time.  
In the kitchen? Singing.  
Shower? Singing.  
Living Room? Singing.  
Especially when Virgil was around.

 

Roman only stopped after Virgil stole Fluffybottoms again and threatened to sew a third eye onto her forehead.  
Needless to say, Logan was more than happy with the silence as well.


	20. Touch Starved (LAMP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Do you still do fanfiction requestss? if yes, would you write one about Virgel and Roman? Virgel being totally needy for touches but he won't admit, so he keeps leaning against people every now and then just to go away as soon as they want to ask but Roman notices so he stays silent andd enjoys to be close to his little cute emo boy? (Maybe they end up sleeping on the couch?)

Patton was the first to understand it.  
  
The first few times that Virgil just leaned against him for no reason, Patton asked him what was up. Shortly after Virgil got flustered and just disappeared after pulling quickly back.The moral side didn’t actually mind the attention and having Virge around, but soon after Virgil stopped doing that with Patton. Probably scared off by having been asked so often already.

Logan…well. The „leaning against Logan to satisfy my touch starvation“-phase ended pretty quickly. There was only constant confusion and Virgil didn’t like the questions, so he decided to stop.

One day though, Anxiety sat on the couch, right next to Roman as they were watching „The Princess Bride“. Feeling tired and exhausted, their shoulders met, warmth running through both of them as they relaxed, letting out soft sighs.  
Roman didn’t ask. He understood right away and honestly? In the end, he enjoyed it as well. Having the adorable ball of anxiety sitting that close to him, completely relaxed and almost dozing off was quite nice.

 

Some time later, Patton decided to join them, sitting down next to Virgil and hugging him gently,draping a blanket that he brought with him, around them.

A tired and exhausted Logan would soon join as well, flopping down next to Princy, not struggling as a big, warm arm found it’s way around his waist, pulling him closer.

Maybe a nap on the couch was what they all needed right now.   
And Virge surely liked sleeping between Patton and Roman, tucked into warm coziness.


	21. Couch Potatoes (platonic Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More touch starved fluff!!!  
> This is a little something that I wrote out of boredom, based on the ...you could say „AU“ @creepy-skull-arts and my Rps play in. It's a bit hard to explain, but it's sort of like „Out Side Observations“ by..yeah @outside-observations   
> ..that's the best way I can explain it.  
> Also the sides all got a job at this point.
> 
> Virgil is touch starved and goes to the next best person he can find, because he doesn't care anymore to show that.

It was a long day working at the small Café, plenty of people coming in and a big reservation for a wedding the next day had to get prepared. He’s been working longer than usual and definitely more. It was stressful and exhausting, so as soon as Roman got home, took off his shoes and jacket at the door, he straight (maybe not so straight) went to the living room to let his body fall onto the couch, sinking a bit into it. A heavy sigh left his throat and he closed his eyes, just laying there on his stomach. A few minutes later, he heard the door open again, quietly and carefully. Roman managed to mumble a quiet:“Welcome back home, Virge.“  
Actually he wanted to ask how his day was, but Virgil already decided to flop down on the other ones back, clinging onto him. Gasping in a surprised manner, Roman turned his head lightly to look at the other one on his back.  
„What are you-“

„Hush it“, Roman actually did shut his mouth, not bringing his sentence to an end,“I’m touch starved…let me. I need that right now.“  
  
A moment of heat rushed through both their cheeks, soft pink showing on them.  
Neither of them minded this moment, being that close to each other. Virgil needed it and Roman was feeling happy about the fact, that his friend was so open about it and chose him for that. Their eyes fell close, sinking into that feeling and moment of mutual safety.  
Both didn’t know for how long they stood like this, but the sun began to go down in that time.  
„Hmh, hey, Virgil, darling.“  
Roman’s head turned again, his eyes now on Anxiety again.  
„Can you get up for a moment? Laying on my tummy like this starts to feel uncomfortable.“

The weight of Virgil, which was more than expected, left his body. Ro rolled onto his back and spread his arms out. A welcoming sign. Only some seconds later they laid there again, Roman’s arms around the tender body, Virgil’s hands lightly put onto his chest.  
Patton got back home in that time, quietly watching them for a bit as he sweetly smiled to himself. Logan, who entered the house a couple moments later, picked him up quietly and kissing his forehead, before he carried him upstairs.

Virgil and Roman fell asleep on the couch, cuddling even closer to each other one. If both their phone’s alarm wouldn’t have woken them up the next morning, to remind them that they have to get ready for the day, then they might have stood like that even longer.  
But that was no problem.

They would just take over the couch the next evening again.


	22. A logical Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to The Logan Appreciation Squad on Discord for giving me the motivation and helping me with ideas <33!!  
> This is...wow, longer than what I usually write with a word count of 1376 words.
> 
> This is about Logan's birthday and how the others make him believe that it can be something special.
> 
> Pairings: LAMP
> 
> Warnings: I don't really think there are any? Except for an extreme amount of happy tears and fluff!

Sometimes it’s better not to talk. Just silence between them, sitting close to each other, each doing their own thing. No uncomfortable silence, just…knowing everyone is there.  
But today was different. Something felt odd and off. Logan sat there with a book about constellations, but he didn’t look like he could concentrate on it properly. He sighed, putting the book away before getting up and leaving the room.

Did they really forget it? He didn’t forget any of their birthdays so far. None of them. But actually, it didn’t surprise him a lot. Though it did sting a bit in his chest, knowing that the others didn’t care or just…forgot. At least that showed him again, that he was capable of feelings, even if he didn’t want to show it. In the end, it didn’t matter anyways. His birthday wasn’t of any importance. It was nothing more but the day he started to exist, nothing special. Logan kept telling that to himself while reading, until he felt too distracted.

Patton waited a bit longer until he was sure Logan wouldn’t be able to hear them.  
„So, is everything ready?“

„Hmh“, Virgil seemed a bit absent, fiddling with a Rubik’s cube between his hands,“I rented the movies, they’re in the cupboard under the TV.“  
  
„Perfect! Roman?“  
  
Roman beamed, nodding quickly.  
„Yes! The Café is all ours today. I talked to my boss about this.“  
  
„Great!“, Patton stood up, stretching for a moment. This had to work! They planned everything and prepared it well. „Do you have your presents with you?“  
The other two were nodding in sync, before getting up as well.  
  
„I shall fetch Logan! You two prepare the car, yes?“  
  
And so he hurried out of the room, leaving Pat and Virge behind. The two of them left the living room to put on their shoes. Just as they stepped outside and to the car, they could hear Logan arguing with Roman. The door closed behind the prince, as he lead Logan to the car by his shoulders.  
  
„Roman, would you please tell me what is going on here? And why is it needed that you blindfold me?“  
  
„Just come with me, dear!“

There were muffled giggles and a smirk on Virgil’s face as they got into the car. Patton took over the drivers seat. On their way to the café, Logan kept asking questions like:“Where are we driving?“  
„Is Virgil there too?“ „How long will we need until we arrive?“  
With every question, the same answer followed.

„You will see soon enough, darling.“

Some minutes later, they all stood in the little Café that Roman worked at and Patton cheerfully pulled the blindfold off of his boyfriends head. Everything was decorated with blue balloons and streamers, some tables pushed together to a big table. The smell of fresh brewed coffee, cake and ice cream filled the whole place. Except for the little group, it was empty.   
Virgil and Patton each took one of Logan’s hands and lead him to the table, sitting down with him. Roman disappeared into the back of the building, coming back with a giant cake, looking like a stack of books in different colors. Edible books, how interesting. Taking a closer look at it, it seemed like they all were Sherlock Holmes themed books. Geez, how long did Roman take to make this?  
Again, there they were. Feelings. But not out of sadness or because he felt hurt and ignored. No, because he was happy.   
“You-”, his voice cracked as he looked between all the three of them, while Roman put the cake down,”…why?”  
He tugged his brows together, tears running over his cheeks.  
Suddenly, everyone was around him, hugging him tight.  
Patton kissed him first. It was quick and soft, sweet and warm.

“Because you’re important to us and we love you, dummy! That’s why!”

Another kiss, this time from Roman, followed. Soft and tender, lasting a bit longer, a fruity taste on his lips.  
“Our love for you is stronger than you might think or know. We care about you!”  
  
The third kiss, coming from Virgil, was slightly cooler than the other two and left Logan feeling like he just chugged a cup of coffee.  
“Do you really think we’d forget…? I’d hate myself if I would. Don’t ever dare thinking that again, all right?”  
  
It took them a bit to calm Logan down and to convince him that everything was okay, that he deserved it and that they actually cared.  
Later on they sat down, eating the cake and then sharing some ice cream. Logan was so distracted by Virgil who somehow started rambling about his favorite ice cream flavors, that he didn’t even realize that someone began cleaning the table and then was missing suddenly, until Roman came back in, with a bag in his hands. Sitting down with the others again, Princey put the bag onto the table and grinned.  
“Alright, honeys and darlings. I think it’s time that we give our special boy his gifts!”

Excitedly, Patton clapped his hands, nodding heavily as he chanted:”Mine first, mine first!”  
Reaching into the bag, Pat pulled out a small present, the wrapping in a light blue with puppies and kittens on it. Of course. It got pushed right into Logan’s hands, who was still surprised and on the verge of tears again. Slowly and carefully, he took the wrapping off, making sure not to tear it.  
In it was a big coloring book, telling you what colors to use. The catch was, that Logan first would have to solve different equations or answer questions to actually figure out the colors. He grinned and couldn’t help but to give Patton a kiss on his cheek. It really was something that fit Patton, but also Logan himself, a perfect mix between the two of them. There also was a bag with star shaped cookies, a note saying “Made with love, for you Logy-Bear ♥”.

A shaky hand held out the next present to him, the milky way drawn on the paper. It looked like Virgil drew it himself and oh if that didn’t make Logan’s heart melt. With a smile on his face, he took it and carefully took the wrapping off. A big book was inside of it, “Space Conspiracy Theories of 2017” written on the cover. Right next to the book, was a calculator in funky, spacey colors, making it look like a galaxy. Gosh he loved it and thanked Virgil, kissing his forehead quickly.

Feeling watched by Roman, Logan took the last present left and opened it just as carefully as the other two. The wrapping was royal blue with a big, sparkling bow on top of it. A set of ties + a notebook, saying “Which tie did I wear when” were in it. In the middle of them, there was a bow tie, in the same color as Logan’s usual tie. He cocked a brow and slowly looked at Roman, who sat there with a big fat grin on his lips:”You need to switch things up every now and then. I’m sure it will look adorable on you!”  
Rolling his eyes, but yet smirking, Logan leaned in and kissed the tip of the Prince’s nose softly, thanking him for it. The ties looked flashy but yet classy, “Logan” embroidered on the inside of each.

They kept talking and laughing, exchanging soft kisses and hugs, sometimes Patton or Virgil would get up to get another scoop of ice cream. Later that day, they left to drive back home. All of them changed into comfy clothes, before cuddling up together on the couch, staying as close as possible to each other, while watching documentaries about wildlife and space, aliens and all sorts of biology related things. Even though Logan enjoyed them a lot, he fell asleep sooner or later, leaning more against Roman. Virgil quietly got up to turn off the TV and waddled back to the couch, just to rest against Patton again. All of them relaxed more and more, closing their eyes as they dozed off, soft whispers of “Good night” and “I love you guys” ending the day for them.

All the time Logan was smiling, even while being asleep.


	23. Confused Tears (pretty short; Logince)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is something that happened to my brother. Literally.

Gosh, it was horrible. So goddamn horrible, but at the same time confusing. How could this happen? How was that even possible? What in all world, did Logan do to have this be his destiny? Is this Karma? Was there some unknown force or a maybe even a God punishing him for something he did? If yes, what was it that he did wrong?  
  
Loud sobs came from Logan’s room, as Roman walked past it. Concerned, he stepped back and gently knocked on the door.  
„Logan, dear, are you okay?“  
No answer.  
Slowly, he opened the door and stepped in, Logan sitting at his desk in front of his computer. And, Lord, he was sobbing and crying, big tears rolling down his cheeks and hitting the desk, his glasses resting next to the computer keyboard. Quickly, Roman stepped closer, hugging him from behind.

„sssh, ssh darling, what is the matter? Why are you crying? Did something bad happen?“  
A strained noise, filled with confusion was Logan’s only answer, as he pointed at the computer screen. After that, he finally pulled himself together enough to talk.„How is that possible!? That makes no sense, why is this happening!? Roman, what is this!? HOW AM I GOING TO FIX THIS HORRIBLE MESS IT’S NOT LOGICAL AT ALL!“

The screen was black and „File „Bluescreen“ not found, please re-boot“ was written on it in big, white letters.  
  
„HOW DOES A BSOD NOT WORK!?“


	24. Kindergarten Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Prompt: A Sanders sides kindergarten AU?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: hints at abusive parents, Roman gets hurt, other than that fluff

„Alright everybody, come together please!“  
Caretaker Thomas clapped his hands, smiling as he sat down on a chair in the room, the four kids left in the room gathering around him. Roman would probably go with Patton again and Logan with Virgil, like always. It was normal for them to be the only ones left, since their parents had a lot of work to do. At least, it was like that for Patton and Logan. Roman’s and Virgil’s parents just didn’t care much.  
“Now”, Thomas smiled brightly at them as they all sat down on chairs, just like him,”yesterday it was Roman’s turn to pick what we do today. So today, it’s your turn Logan. What do you want to do?”  
Logan shifted a bit, hands clasped together in his lap.

“You won’t like it.”  
  
“Now now, don’t worry Logan. Just go ahead and tell us, yes?”  
  
Thomas could’ve sworn there was a sparkle in Logan’s eyes. One that he rarely ever got to see. The kid jumped off of his chair and ran to his small backpack, grabbed it and sat back down with it. After opening the bag, he pulled out a white book, a caterpillar on the cover.  
“Can you read this to us, please?”  
With a smile, he held it out to Thomas, who took a look at it.  
“I love this book! But you have to show us the pictures too!”  
  
A nod and a chuckle showed tiny Logan that, yes, it was okay. Patton seemed to be excited about this as well, he just lowed books with funny stories.  
Thomas began to read to them, showing them the pictures. He pretended not to realize Roman leaning lightly against Virgil and both dozing off, the backs of their hands lightly touching. Gosh, it was just adorable.

“Thomas…?”, Logan was the last one left in the room, Virgil already waiting outside for him,”can I bring another book when it’s my turn again?”  
  
“Yes of course! Don’t ever feel bad for bringing things you enjoy here, yes?”  
  
Enthusiastically, Logan nodded and clapped his hands.  
“Can I bring ‘If You Give A Pig A Pancake’?”  
  
“Sure!”

±

The next day, something was off. Roman was missing, which was…unusual for him. He never was missing, he loved kindergarten too much for it.   
  
“I like it more than home”, he said one day to Thomas, crying because he was about to get picked up.

And, oh Lord, with Roman missing, there was chaos. Virgil was quietly sobbing and kept asking where he was, Patton was so concerned and tried his best to calm Virgil down and Logan was…oddly quiet. In the end, Thomas somehow still managed those kids and did his best to make everyone feel better again.

±

When Roman stood in the room, a bruise on his cheek, everyone was more than worried. First he was missing and now that?  
He refused to answer when others asked him what happened. It was obvious that the smile on his face wasn’t honest and true, but they also didn’t want to force him to anything. Most of the day was spent with Virgil staying close to him, clutching lightly onto his jacket  
Later, it was Virgil’s turn to pick what they would do. Holding Roman’s hand, he looked at all of them, a tired look on his face.  
“A nap…please?”  
Thomas blinked in confusion, but then got up and got some pillows and blankets. They still had time left, it wouldn’t be a problem. Everyone else left earlier that day, so they were alone sooner.  
Immediately, Patton jumped up and helped him to build a pillow fortress, Logan, Roman and Virgil joining in as well. All of them found their place in it and stood as close as possible to each other, Roman between Virgil and Patton, Logan cuddled up on Virgil’s back.

Before Thomas got to get up and leave, all of them looked at him with big eyes, begging him to stay and cuddle with them as well. Defeated, he sighed and made himself comfortable as well. In the end, he was the first one to doze off.

He should’ve locked the pens away before doing this though.

At least the butterfly on his cheek was pretty.


	25. The Chicken-Sandwich Incident (nonsense fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Prompt: Logan turns into a chicken sandwich and the others need to figure out how to change him back (yes this is a serious one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the whole thing on the video "Cake" by Tomska.
> 
> Warnings: Food mention, some swear words, nudity at the end

5pm, the whole house was quiet.  
Thomas went out to meet up with Talyn and Joan to spend a day at a museum, Patton managed to get Virgil to take a nap with him since both were exhausted and Roman just got back from working at the Café.  
He was hungry, exhausted and-

Just as he stepped into the kitchen, a plate with a chicken sandwich caught his eye, sitting on the table.  
‘Oh bless you Patton’, he thought, confident that the emotional trait prepared it for him. He stepped closer to the table and picked the plate up.  
  
„Put me down, right now.“  
  
With a tiny shriek, Roman put the plate down right away again.  
„How- what-“  
  
„Roman, it’s me. Logan.“  
  
Oh lord.

±

Several minutes passed, after Roman sat down on a chair, the Logan-Chicken Sandwich on a plate sitting on the table a few centimeters away from himself. Princey crossed his arms on the table surface, narrowing his eyes.  
„First of all“, he began to speak,“can I eat you-“  
  
„No you can NOT eat me, Roman!“  
  
„But I’m hungry!“  
  
„ROMAN! If you EAT me, I will die!“

„Point taken. Second question!“

Hearing a sigh from the sandwich felt so …odd.  
„Yes?“  
Logan obviously was in a bad mood and fed up, already.

Putting his hands together, Roman took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, before eyeing the delicious looking Sandwich again.  
„Why are you a sandwich?“

„I would rather not talk about it. Now, after answering your questions, are you willing to help me?“

±

„Oh my Lord, Logan!“  
The Royal looked up from the piece of paper he’s been scribbling on for at least 5 minutes. Impressive, really.   
„You are DELICIOUS!“  
  
Actually, no, not impressive.

  
„You still can’t eat me!“  
  
„DAMNIT!“

±

Patton and Virgil both stopped in the kitchen, looking equally tired and confused.

„Logan?“, Patton cocked a brow, rubbing the bridge of his nose lightly in between his fingers, „really? Again?“

Disbelieve made it’s way onto Roman’s face.  
What did he mean with „Again“?

±

„So“, Virgil had a cup of coffee in his hands, leaning against the kitchen counter with his hip,“you insulted a wizard and he turned you into…this.“  
  
„A delicious treat THAT I WANT TO EAT!“  
  
„ROMAN! What is going on with you today?! You are acting up! But yes, I did. I made a remark about his ridiculous looking hat.“

Roman furrowed his brows, scrunching his nose lightly.  
„Maybe you need to learn a lesson?“  
  
„Which would be?“  
  
„Well, you’re not very generous!“  
  
„You. Can’t. Eat. Me.“

±   
  
Patton’s disappointment was clearer than a crystal ball, his arms crossed over his chest. It was, in fact, not the first time it happened. The problem was, that both couldn’t remember how they fixed it again.

A sleek and mischievous smirk painted Virgil’s lips, who put the cup away and left the room.  
To the question where he wanted to go, his only answer was:“I got an idea.“

±

„When you said idea…I did not expect you to put googly eyes on me, Virgil.“  
  
Patton had to leave for a few minutes, holding back his laughter until he was out of the front door. Just stupid that all three of them could still hear him.  
  
„Well“, Roman leaned back in his chair, tapping the table with his fingertips,“at least I do not feel the urge to eat you anymore. Things looking at me with big eyes make it difficult for me to eat them.“  
  
Logan really didn’t want to be a sandwich anymore.

±

„And now you just put a tie on me. Please don’t, mayonnaise on ties doesn’t look good.“  
  
Virgil groaned and took the tie off again, before grabbing his cup of coffee and taking a sip from it. With a sad face, he made his way to the coffee machine to make himself another one.  
In the meantime, Patton came back again and sat down at the table as well, making up theories together with the others, on how to change Logan back. How they could fix it.

Nervously, Roman shifted and cleared his throat, before standing up.

„If you excuse me“, he shyly looked at Patton for a moment,“the porcelain throne calls for me.“  
  
„Just call it the fucking toilet, Roman.“  
The snarky remark from Virgil got completely ignored, as the Prince stepped out of the kitchen. Suddenly, there was a bang behind him and a person appeared, dressed in long, blue robes, a hat and a long beard. Out of shock, Roman turned around with a yell and instinctively punched the wizard, who instantly fell unconscious, turned to dust and disappeared.

The good thing was, Logan was back to normal again.  
The bad things were a) Logan didn’t think he’d break the plate and b) None of them expected him to  turn back to normal, without wearing clothes.

„See? You should’ve kept the tie.“

 

At least Virgil had a good day.


	26. Bleachers Kisses (Moxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Human!AU: Virgil and Patton kissing behind the bleachers and becoming boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I…really don’t know how to write kisses so uuuuuh ? ?   
> Are pep rallies actually a thing anyways? Like I only ever heard of them but they’re not really a thing in germany so…huh.   
> Anyways!
> 
> Pairings: Moxiety
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of abuse (..what is it with me and that lately?), crying, comfort, soft kisses

Gosh, pep rallies. Virgil hated them, absolutely. It was too loud, over the half of the school was there…and Lord, the head-cheerleaders voice was so awfully annoying. No surprise that he preferred to stay at home and watch TV or Conspiracy Theory videos. The only reason he came that evening, was because Roman begged for him to tag along, just for once. At least watching Roman working together with the only other male cheerleader was somewhat pleasing and oh so good blackmail material. But something was off, really off. Patton was missing since a few minutes now, since he left to go to the toilet. What the heck?  
  
Anxiously, Virgil got up and made it’s way down. Just as he was about to step out of the gym, Patton stepped up to, tears in his eyes. Feeling a piece of himself break, Virgil didn’t think twice, grabbed Patton and pulled him behind the bleachers, sitting down with him. Not the best place, he thought, but it would work. Neither of them talked, they just sat as close as possible together. If there was a need to talk, then Patton would do so, Virge was sure about that.  
Minutes later, the pep rally found it’s end, more and more people leaving until it was only the two of them, shoulders lightly pressed together. The calmer it got, the more Patton relaxed, slumping more against Virgil. And then, he began to talk, more and more, crying again in between. So much was wrong, crying about his family and how they mistreat them. Another point was love. This one person that he loved so much, but he was afraid of telling him, scared of ruining their friendship.

But he slipped on his own words.

“I just don’t know how to tell you!”

Hands clasped over his mouth as he pulled back, looking at Virgil in horror. How dumb could he be? Why was he so stupid? Now he ruined it, he destroyed it all! Their friendship, their times together they-

Thoughts stopped, his mind turning off as he felt cold, soft lips over his own, after Virgil gently took his hands and pulled them away. Actually, it was a panic reaction from Virge, because he didn’t know what to do or to say and he  _knew_ kissing someone without their allowance wasn’t right, right? Right it wasn’t he was sure. But Patton gave in, quiet hiccups breaking their kiss at some point.

“Does that mean you-”  
  
Gently rubbing Pat’s tears away with his sleeve, Virgil couldn’t help but to not, still not talking. He didn’t know how or why, but yes. All he knew at this moment, was that he felt better, glad that he didn’t have to fight with the thought of how to confess to Patton at night anymore.  
Slowly, Patton laid down on his back, head resting in the other ones lap.  
Finally, Virgil found his words again.

“Can I kiss you again…?”

After Pat’s soft nod, he leaned down, cupping his cheeks and kissing him softly.


	27. Why should he care? (Roman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: Happy Horrible Thoughts 
> 
> I had a weird day and felt like writing this so..uhm..
> 
> Thomas watched a few too many horror movies, which influenced Roman more than they knew and ever will know.
> 
> Warnings: Blood, Angst( I guess? not sure if that counts as angst), minor character death, swearing, does this count as gore? I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also…this could also be seen as a prequel for one of @creepy-skull-arts and mine OCs..but idk if I will write more of this. And anyone pointing out the reference to something else that I put in here, gets a cookie)

Loud laughter filled the otherwise quiet and dark woods, the screams had already stopped and no one, no one was around. No one could stop him, no one could convince him to step back and  _calm down._ No one there to grab his shoulder and pull him back.  
And the most important: No other person there he could hurt. But did that matter?

Blood ran over his fists as he kept punching and punching, before picking up the sword next to him. Slowly and shivering, he got up, white jacket drenched in blood. Was it reality or was he in his personal place? He didn’t care, he swore himself to never care again. Why should he?  
For the others? For those who laughed at him behind his back, made fun of him and his ideas, his work,  _his creations?_ Weren’t  _ **they**_  his creations as well? Wasn’t everything? Every idea, every creative thought, the mindscape, their personal rooms,  _ **them suddenly being humans, vulnerable like they have never been before?  
**_ They’ve never thanked him. Only laughter and disappointment hit him from them. He hated it, so much. So much! Why didn’t he just get rid of them again? He brought them to life like this, so he could easily erase them again, right? One by one, one after another. An opportunity to see if Logan had a heart (who knows? Maybe there’d be motor oil and wires instead of blood and veins?), Patton a brain (oh, sweet Patton. So sweet, that Roman began to think that there was nothing but cotton candy in his head) and Virgil actual guts that he could use to speak up without being such a snarky,  _gloomy_ , _ **horrible-**_

The hot blood slowly dried and began to cool down. That was the moment he snapped back and realized what he had done.

 _ **Lord**_  was he lucky when he realized that he indeed was in his mindscape. The fact that he  _ **brutally beat up someone with his raw fists**_  made him shiver thought. Even better that it was nothing but a conjured up character.

If he were to go back now, would anyone even care? Or would they shrug it off and laugh, telling him that he should stop joking? Would the others believe him if he told them what just happened?  
  
„Happy thoughts, happy thoughts,  _happy thoughts,_ _ **happy thoughts**_ -“, he kept mumbling to himself, trying to get rid of that awful headache that hit him.

 

_**Would they judge him and tell him that he was the villain now? If yes, where would the lie be though?** _

 

±

 

Thomas didn’t feel well, not at all. He watched way more horror movies than he planned on (how did a movie night with Joan go from The Princess Bride to one horror after another? Since when was he one to watch so many of those?) and god, sleeping was even worse. It wasn’t even that there were any nightmares. He just had so many ideas. Odd ideas, that made him cringe and shiver. When Virgil asked what was going on, Thomas just curled up and shook his head. Weird, Thomas acting like that, even though Virgil felt fine? What the heck?   
Patton and Logan walked in some minutes later, both feeling and looking just as horrible as Thomas did.   
  
Whatever happened, Virgil was unaffected. And it was not okay.

±

After all of this, he felt so much better. A swift movement of his hand and his white suit was the same, white color as it was before the blood stained it. Wondering how all of this happened and what made him snap, he left his personal room. The bed seemed so comfy and before he could act otherwise, he felt dizzy, passed out and hit the soft sheets.

±

Everything was okay again, Thomas felt better, calmer. Patton made some snacks for them and put on some light-hearted cartoons to cheer him up. All those ideas he had, those horrible, cruel, gory ideas lightened up, turning into beautiful, happy thoughts.  
Hours later, Roman got up and joined them downstairs, looking even better than ever.

But he didn’t remember anything. None of the things he did, the blood, his negative thoughts, the horrible feeling he felt while laughing hysterically.

±

None of them realised the missing shadow and the low cackling coming from upstairs.


	28. Patton Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> itcouldbegay asked:
> 
> Prompt: Patton is a friendly dragon witch and the others are knights. Au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this right after waking up, so I’m sorry if it’s a bit uh…well. It could be better. I’m tired, but I had to write it.
> 
> Word count: 1078 (yeaaaah it gets longer again :D)
> 
> Warnings: Mention of blood and war, broken bones, death

Even though the situation was serious, King Thomas sat calmly on his throne, explaining what was going on. Something about sightings of a Dragon Witch in the South, but no attacks so far. People even claimed that this creature has helped hurt animals or people who got lost in the Fairy Mountains. It all seemed off and suspicious-

“…so please, go. Take a look at what is the matter and why we have a Dragon Witch in our Kingdom. But please, be cautious. We all remember what almost happened two years ago, yes? Come back and report to me as soon as possible.”

There was a nod coming from everyone, Roman obviously excited for this little adventure. Before they got to bow down, Thomas stopped them and smiled.  
“Please, we talked about this. Now, go. Oh, and Roman? You take lead.”

It took them a long time, several hours, to reach the woods. Now they only would need to get through them to reach the Fairy Mountains, which should be about another hour. But they didn’t get that far.  
Halfway through the woods, they heard tiny sobs and whines and of course they couldn’t just leave someone in need alone, suffering. Whatever happened, they had to make a little change in their plans, the King would understand, they were sure. Roman got off of his horse and walked ahead with it, following the noise. Virgil and Logan followed, warning him to be careful. Who knew what caused this. What they saw though, shocked them more than they would have expected.

“Is that-”, Virgil stopped himself from saying it, since the nods he received were more than enough for him. He’s never seen a Dragon Witch himself, he was the oldest of the three, yes, but he hasn’t been part of the group until about a year ago. Before he was a personal guard for the King.

“But it…looks strange”, Roman cocked a brow and looked back at Logan,”like it’s stuck between it’s human and dragon form.”

“What do we do now, Roman? You know the most about those creatures. It’s hurt, we can’t just let it stay like this. Also, it’s most certainly exactly the one we were supposed to find.”  
Of course, Logan had to be right. Otherwise that would be a strange coincidence.

Slowly the creature changed some more, looking smaller and more human now, only the wings stood. But they were broken and bleeding, hurt. The Dragon Witch winced in pain, curling up on the ground. Seeing Roman stepping closer, it passed out.

±

“We can’t keep it here, Roman! That’s stupid, just stupid! Aren’t you supposed to be a smart prince?! We still don’t know if it’s dangerous or not-”

“Virgil calm down! I see your point, yes. But at the moment it is still hurt and most likely unable to do anything. Especially since it’s quite young, so the chances that it’s able to cause any grand damage are low. Trust me, please?”

There was a grumble.

“Fine. But only because the King lets you.”

The door opened and a young man in a white suit stepped in, a plate in his hand.   
“Oh, see who’s awake, how are you feeling? Now now, no need to flinch back. I won’t hurt you, do not worry.”  
That person stepped closer and put the plate down on a little chair next to the bed. What was going on?

“No words?”

After taking a few deep breaths and calming down again, the Dragon Witch cleared it’s throat.  
“I-…did you safe me?”

“We did, yes.”

Two other men walked in. One in a blue suit with a matching cloak, the other dressed in black pants and a beautiful coat with purple lining.  
Trying to move it’s wings hurt and he winced again, flinching. But he did realise that his wings were bandaged and supported by something.  
“Thank you so much!”, he clasped his hands together, looking up at them as he sat more up,”I was flying over the forest, but something distracted me, so I lost control and suddenly I was lying on the ground and there was so much pain- oh! I forgot to introduce myself, I’m sorry! I am Patton!”  
Before he got to say anymore, his stomach growled and he held it, pouting a little bit. God, it looked…adorable? The man in white pointed at the plate on the chair, nodding with a soft smile. Taking it, Patton began to eat, blushing on his cheeks and thanking them so much for their help and the food and-

“So, what are you doing around here? Are you planning on something?”

“Virgil-!”

“No! Come on, it’s suspicious! You told me so much about Dragon Witches and how dangerous they are! And now we’re helping one?!”

There was a chuckle from Patton and he smiled.  
“You guys remind me of my old family, always fighting", his smile turned sad for a moment,“…But! Don’t worry, please? I don’t mean any harm. I left my family and decided to life on my own. I didn’t like their way of living and their decisions and…it just felt wrong. I just want a peaceful life with no worries.”

“Tz, fine. We’ll keep helping you.”

“And surely nurse you back to health.”  
The last of the three, the one in blue, stepped closer and examined Patton’s wings.  
“They’re on a good way, but don’t move them too much. Or else it will only take even longer to heal, yes?”

Roman smiled, before leaving the room.  
“Get more rest and call for us if you need anything at all!”  
Logan and Virgil followed, Virgil obviously still not feeling good with that idea. At all.

±

Months passed, Patton gained back his strength and his wings worked just fine. He was lying on the grass of a meadow close to the woods, wings spread out and eyes closed, taking in as much of the warmth radiating from the sun as possible.   
The other three were as well, staying close to the Dragon Witch, napping with soft smiles on their lips. Never did they think to be friends with a creature like this one day.  
But it happened and at this point, they couldn’t imagine a life without Patton anymore.

 

 

The next war that came upon this kingdom forced them to do so though.


	29. Resurrection (Fantasy/Knight AU part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the last one, where Patton was a Dragon Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan tries to fix what went wrong.
> 
> Warnings: War, mentions of death, Magic, Alchemy, graves
> 
> Word count: 1227

Everything was a mess. Quiet, finally, but a mess, pure chaos. Half of the castle was destroyed, the Kingdom in a bad state, corpses and fire and ashes everywhere. But the battle was over, finally. The war that has been going on for months now found an end. There wasn’t that much of a loss on their side, even less than a hundred knights and soldiers. If it wouldn’t have been for their enemy to retreat and give up, signing a peace contract-…who knows how many more it could have been. But Patton…he was laying on the ground, wings broken once more, spears deep in his flesh. Some fell out as he slowly changed back into his human form, unwillingly. He was unconscious. There was so much blood and oh, it was cold. So, so cold.   
He didn’t even realize Roman and Logan picking him to carry him inside, to treat his wounds. And apparently, he was not supposed to ever find out.  
It didn’t matter anymore. Anything they tried would only lead to more frustration and tears.

Thomas, after making sure to rebuild the Kingdom’s towns and the castle, put up a big statue of Patton, as memorial. He played such a big part in the Kingdom, trying to protect everyone. The Dragon Witch, known for loving the people and for denying to fight. He didn’t fight, not even once. All he did was to shield the others, to fly around and to warn his friends, to scare the enemies or to put up magical walls. As soon as the walls began to flicker and then dropped, that was the moment they realized something was wrong. It took them a long time to actually find him. Too long.   
The whole Kingdom got together to mourn the loss of their knights and of course the loss of Patton. After living with the Royal Knights for several years, people of course got to know him. And the peasants loved him, so much.

Everything got quiet and calm again, the Kingdoms who were at war slowly forming an alliance. It turned out, that their old King was the reason for all of this. He was greedy, aiming to take over every other part of the world. And if that was not possible, then he would simply destroy, take over and rebuild. But his own son had enough of this and stopped it, by simply breaking his neck. Nobody was mad, everyone understood. The Prince was their hero and soon took over the role as new King. King Jack was a good leader. He would often come to Thomas to ask for help and to seek support.

Logan, Virgil and Roman though, still had a hard time. They got so used to their friend, to him being around, cheering them up…it was not easy for them to take that step and life with his death. While still being the royal knights, Logan began to learn more about Alchemy and Magic, studying at any given possibility. Dark Magic, Fairy Magic, Alchemy, Science…and so much more. Potions and Medicine, especially medicine, were a big part for him as well.  
There was no „forbidden magic“. As long as one was able to use his knowledge wisely and for good, there were no problems at all.

So the day that he asked to try out a resurrection spell, no one spoke up against it. King Thomas gave him permission and let him enter the crypts of the fallen ones, of those who died in the war and former, royal family members and knights. Even though he didn’t say anything, Thomas was convinced to know who he would try to get back.  
No one but him and Logan knew about that plan.

There were several problems.  
Number one being, that so far those spells were only used shortly after someone has died. Never on people who have been dead for months. The second problem was the question, of how the others would react. How would the Kingdom react? The people? Would they blame him for not bringing back other soldiers? The spell was hard and it was practically impossible to get everyone back at the same time.   
Also, would Patton be himself? Or just an empty shell, a zombie with no mind?Logan didn’t know. He couldn’t know, unless he tried. First he actually thought he could try it with Alchemy, but after reading several stories of how that could go wrong, horror stories of alchemists in the past creating monsters or loosing parts of themselves, he decided against it. So instead, he turned to necromancy, studied spells and possibilities and tried to figure out what he could change to make Patton come back as more than just a zombie. Almost a year later he was sure he figured something out. At least, he hoped so.

Thomas lead him into the crypts and to the smaller version of the giant memorial.

„I don’t like the idea of you…opening a grave. But if you must, then do. Just, be careful, yes? I will go again for now, I don’t think I can handle watching that.“  
With that said, the King turned around to leave; Logan’s sign that it was time.

±

Worry and concern marked the King’s face, as he walked through the throne room in circles. Logan has been down there since the sun was at it’s highest point and by now it was almost gone completely, darkness washing over the land. Where was he? What could take him so long?  
Did something go wrong? What if he hurt himself or maybe even worse-  
  
„King!“  
  
He quickly turned to face Roman who stepped in through the doors.  
  
„Roman, please. You know I don’t like it when you call me that.“  
  
„Excuse me, yes, of course. I’m doing my best, it’s just…not easy sometimes. I was wondering, have you seen Logan by any chance? Neither Virgil nor I did see him all day, which is…odd. Sure, sometimes he gets lost in his studies, but we can’t find him anywhere at all.“  
  
„He’s…on a quest.“  
  
„Without me?“  
  
„Yes, he asked me to let him do this alone. It’s nothing you need to worry about though…I’m sure he’ll be back soon. He’s not that far away.“  
  
„Hmh, very well! I trust your words. Now, you seem a bit stressed-“  
  
„Yes! Yes, just…a lot of work. I should take a break, probably…“  
  
±

It felt like an eternity, but it worked. It really did work! Logan knelt on the ground, Patton in front of him, asleep but breathing. Exhausted, the young knight got up, picking the Dragon Witch up on his arms to carry him out of the crypts, upstairs back into the castle. With a huff, he pushed the doors to the Throne room open with his shoulder, walking in on Roman, Virgil and the King who all three sat at a table, chatting about something.

„It worked, he’s here, I got him back-“  
  
Everyone got up and ran to him right away, supporting him and keeping him steady. Even though the desire to ask questions burnt in Virgil and Roman, they didn’t. Not yet. First they would need to make sure that Logan and Patton would get rest and proper care.

Whatever happened, it was Logan’s fault, he did this. And they loved him for it.


End file.
